La vida continuo conmigo
by Mio uchiha
Summary: Algunos dirán que continué con mi vida después de la muerte de Fred, en cierto modo lo hice. Sin duda no continué mi vida la vida continuo conmigo


**Disclaimer: No soy rubia, ni rica y no he escrito la mejor historia del mundo por lo tanto Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**Este fic fue hecho Para el Reto "Heridas de guerra" del foro "La sala de los Menesteres"**

Se que han transcurrido años desde la guerra pero cada año en esta fecha no puedo evitar sentirme desmoronado y me acuerdo ese día donde para mí todo termino…

_Los mortifagos habían cesado el ataque por ordenes de su señor, me encontraba corriendo por los pasillos desesperado queriendo como nunca antes encontrar cabezas pelirrojas entre la multitud, entre al gran salón y no pude evitar sonreír al ver a una mata pelirroja todas apiñadas en un lugar, fui avanzando entre la multitud. Me encontraba a unos pocos metros de mi familia quienes estaban todos de espalda._

−_Me alegro que todos estén bien−dije sonriendo−Esos malditos mortifagos no podrán separar a los Weasley−todos se voltearon pero sus caras no eran de alegría, es mas estaban manchadas por rastros de lágrimas._

−_George−dijo mi madre en un susurro. Como si le doliera hablar._

_En ese momento temí lo peor, me acerque lentamente a donde ellos estaban y ahí sentí que mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos, sentí como si mi vida terminara ahí junto a ese cuerpo tendido, porque de cierta forma terminaba una parte de mi vida con él, mis piernas me fallaron y caí arrodillado al suelo al lado del cuerpo inerte de mi hermano, de mi compañero de aventuras, de mi gemelo y de mi mejor amigo porque todo eso era Fred para mí._

− _¡No!−Grite desconsoladamente sentí como las lágrimas caían sin poder impedirlas de mis parpados− ¡No! Freddy nosotros tenemos que estar siempre juntos−dije entrecortadamente apenas me salía la voz− ¿Lo recuerdas? Siempre estamos juntos no puedes irte como si nada−Sentí como si no pudiera respirar−Ellos no pueden separarnos, somos una familia. Esto debe ser una broma−dije esperanzado−Eres muy bromista Freddy−dije riendo tristemente−levántate−dije zarandeando su cuerpo−Tienes que levantarte, tienes que abrir los ojos−las lagrimas salieron con más fuerza de mi rostro notando al fin mi mente que él nunca más abriría sus ojos_

Hasta ahora sigo esperando que abra los ojos, se que suena tonto pero no me termino de acostumbrar a que ya no esté a mi lado. Me encontraba caminando lentamente por el cementerio, mis pies se movían solos total ya conocían ese camino de memoria. Me arrodille al lado de la lapida y vi la inscripción:

_Fred Weasley_

_Murió como vivió:_

_Riendo_

Muchos no entenderán el significado de esa frase sino conocieron a Fred, siempre sonriendo, bromeando como si no hubiera un mañana y para el ya no había una. En el momento que Percy nos conto como había muerto no pude evitar sonreír, era típico de Fred supongo, solo el podía morir riendo, solo las últimas palabras de el podían ser una broma o palabras de regocijo.

Porque después de todo así era Fred, el más bromista de los dos. Hay veces en que pierdo totalmente esa característica mía, la de ser un bromista nato como lo era Fred, pero creo que ninguno de los dos podría ser igual sin el otro. Hay veces que pienso ¿Por qué no fui yo? ¿Por qué yo tengo que soportar ser el que quedo solo? ¿Por qué tuvo que irse tan rápido? ¿Por qué nunca más lo voy a volver a ver?

Muchos dirán que seguí mi vida luego de la muerte de Fred, es cierto modo es verdad intente buscar algo que me haga olvidarme de él pero siempre sin éxito, pero ahora no soy el mismo George que antes y creo que jamás volveré a serlo, no es que haya perdido todo lo que me identifica o que deje de ser gracioso o que sea un amargado amante del trabajo ni nada de eso, solo que una parte de mi se fue para siempre. Porque si perder a un hermano es el dolor más grande que hay, imagínense perder a un gemelo, aquella persona que siempre aunque no lo quieras a estado a tu lado, es verdad como todos hermanos nos peleábamos pero era más el tiempo que estábamos unidos y buscando sacarle una sonrisa a las personas, porque eso era lo que nos gustaba hacer es por eso que seguí siendo como era pero siempre con el eterno recordatorio de que Fred ya no estaba ahí.

Por eso en memoria de él no pude evitar bautizar a mi hijo con su nombre pensando que de cierto modo volvía a estar a mi lado, pero siempre supe que no era así, aunque mi hijo tenga el mismo sentido del humor que nosotros nunca será el mismo Fred y en cierto modo eso me alegra porque mi hermano era único. Hay veces que extraño ser confundido con él porque nunca más paso, ni pasara, porque desde que el murió pase a ser simplemente George y el paso a ser simplemente Fred, nunca más seriamos Fred y George, nunca más haríamos bromas juntos, nunca mas no reiríamos juntos…

La verdad era cruda porque esa era la verdad nunca más, por lo menos en esta vida estaríamos juntos, hubo momentos en los primeros años después de la muerte de Fred que me sentía fatal y esperaba con ansias morir para volver a estar con mi hermano y ser el mismo que siempre, pero mi familia, mis amigos y sobre todo Angelina me sacaron de ese pozo de oscuridad y depresión del que estaba, solo gracias a ellos pude salir.

Nunca me olvidare los primeros días después del fallecimiento de Fred, cuando me levantaba directamente me iba a su cuarto como para despertarlo pero luego me acordaba que ya no estaba y me detenía en la puerta con el puño cerrado a punto de tocarla, también me acuerdo que esas primeras semanas no podía reír aunque intentara y que el simple hecho de ver mi reflejo en el espejo era el dolor más grande del mundo porque era y sigo siendo tan parecido a él que cuando me miraba me acordaba de el por eso tape todos los espejos de mi casa, con la esperanza de no verme y así no ver el rostro de Fred.

Ahí fue cuando mi familia decidió actuar hasta ahora me acuerdo como mis padres y mis hermanos me iban a visitar y haciendo como si nada paso para hacerme sentir mejor cosa que no lograban, también me acuerdo como Lee Jordan venia y este intentaba hacer las mismas bromas que siempre hacíamos los tres juntos pero sin éxito porque este también perdía la sonrisa y aceptaba beber una copa de whisky de fuego conmigo en memoria de Fred. La única tal vez que lograba sacarme de esa angustia fue Angelina, una tarde en particular en la cual me encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala sin hacer nada, con todas las luces apagadas y las ventanas cerradas, apareció ella y me miro con el seño fruncido y entonces fue capaz de decir algo que jamás nadie se había atrevido.

−_Puedes dejar de comportarte así George. ¿No ves que todos estamos sufriendo? ¿No entiendes que Fred no querría que estuvieras así? No sabes cuánto nos lastimas que ya no seas el mismo porque desde la muerte de Fred nunca volviste a serlo−dijo gritándome y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Me quede mirándola desconcertado en el silencio._

−_Angelina−fue lo único que alcance a decir porque ella me agarro del brazo y me estiro, me condujo donde estaba el espejo más cercano y lo descubrió._

−_Mírate−me ordeno, yo aparte mi vista del espejo−George mírate y ve en lo que te has convertido−Entonces mire y me vi, no me reconocí, tenia crecido los pelos de la barbilla por lo que no me afeitaba, tenía unas interminables ojeras en el rostro y mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y entonces lo hice de nuevo porque sabía que lo que decía Angelina era cierto Fred no querría que estuviera así, estaba deshonrando el recuerdo de mi hermano, ella me abrazo y por primera vez me descargue, por primera vez me sentí libre de llorar enfrente de alguien y no tratar de contener las lagrimas._

_Después de unos minutos de estar llorando Angelina me llevo al baño y me lavo la cara también me ayudo a afeitarme la cara._

−_¿Porque haces todo esto por mi?−dije con un hilo de voz._

−_Porque eres mi amigo._

−_¿Lo amabas?−pregunte refiriéndome a Fred. Ella negó con la cabeza−¿Y entonces porque aceptaste ir al baile con el?−ella sonrio tristemente._

−_Por que pensé que eras tu, nunca supe identificarlos a primera vista, bueno hasta que perdiste la oreja−dijo acariciando mi rostro−bueno ya no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti, esas ojeras desaparecerán si duermes, asi que descansa−yo asentí con mi cabeza−voy a volver mañana ¿si?−tambien asentí._

Desde ese día Angelina comenzó a venir a diario a ver como estaba, me ayudo a abrir la tienda y siempre estuvo ahí cuando la necesite, es por eso que me enamore perdidamente de ella porque siempre estuvo ahí para mi, porque fue ella quien me saco de ese abismo de angustia y miseria en el cual me encontraba, fue ella quien me salvo.

−¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias?−dijo la voz de mi mujer al lado mio.

−Perdón−dije levantandome− querria venir temprano y pensar un poco−dije abrazandola−¿Y los niños?

−Estan con Molly. George ¿estas bien?

−Si, gracias a ti lo estoy−dije abrazandola mas fuerte−Solo estaba pensando que ya son 15 años sin el−dije suspirando y volviéndome a arrodillar enfrente a la lapida. Toque lentamente la ingripción y me quede un rato con mi mano apoyada en su nombre, debajo de mi estaba su cuerpo de seguro deteriorado pero sabia que el estaba al lado mio, siempre estuvo a mi lado desde ese primero uno de abril y estaba seguro que ahora mismo estaba a mi lado como siempre.

_**No continue mi vida, la vida continuo conmigo…**_

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado sinceramente llore mientras hacia este fic nunca me recuperare de la muerte de Fred de eso estoy 100% segura. Porfavor dejen sus rw y si les gusto mi historia les invito que se pasen por el reto y lean las otras.**

**Mio Uchiha**


End file.
